Vacationers, at ocean beaches in particular, often encounter strong winds that are generally present at seashores, making sunbathing and relaxing on the beach uncomfortable due to blowing sand and debris. Vacationers will often lay down a beach umbrella on its side to act as a windshield, creating the extreme danger of impalement by the umbrella pole if the wind unlodged the umbrella.
Therefore, this invention is designed to protect the user from these elements, while not imposing any danger or hinderance to other beach goers. It is relatively small, standing 27" high, and lightweight. Sand pockets are sewn into the bottom of the unit, and when filled, provided a stable anchor, along with the two longer uprights embedded in the sand. The two wings of the apparatus are adjustable to act as braces against the back panel, which directly buffets the wind. Being an integrated unit, the invention avoids the nuisance of loose parts, and when collapsed, it takes up no more room than a common umbrella.